Diferente
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: E se houvesse uma terceira esposa? Como Sétimo seria? Ele a amaria tanto quanto as outras duas?


**Disclaimer:** Sétimo não me pertence, mas eu aaamo ele mesmo assim. e.e

* * *

**Diferente**

Ela sabia que aquele vampiro que havia saído com Sétimo era o antigo general do amado, aquele que havia vindo antes de Agnaldo.

Sua audição mil vezes melhor que a de um humano havia permitido que ela ouvisse do quarto que às vezes dividia com o vampiro tudo que acontecia no andar de baixo da mansão. 'Meu Sétimo está irritado', pensou enquanto olhava o monstro no qual ele havia se tornado sumir com incrível velocidade na escuridão da noite. Agora nem seus olhos vermelhos a permitiam vê-lo, então ela os dirigiu para um ponto mais alto. As estrelas.

Liza tinha cabelos ruivos, estes agora dançando ao sabor da brisa noturna. Ela deixou os olhos apagarem e revelou a verdadeira cor deles. Violeta. Jóias raras, como Sétimo insistia em dizer sempre que podia, e cada vez mais belos a cada gota de sangue ingerida.

Sangue. Como odiava ter que matar pessoas para dar continuidade àquela existência maldita!

_Flashback on_

_A ruiva abriu a porta da biblioteca com força. Sétimo se levantou imediatamente, mas relaxou ao notar quem era. Ele abriu os braços ao ver os olhos chorosos da garota e ela se jogou contra ele abraçando-o com força. _

_- Da próxima vez vou caçar com você, meu amor. - disse limpando as lágrimas escuras. Ela apenas confirmou com um aceno e logo enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do vampiro. _

_Naquela noite ele a abraçou por horas e ela se sentiu ridícula por chorar daquela maneira. _

_Flashback off_

'Se não fosse por ele já teria exposto minha pele ao sol!', pensou novamente. Havia gostado dele desde que o viu pela primeira vez. Os cabelos loiros e longos, tão sedosos! E os olhos... Claros e límpidos como água, mas que continham uma malícia impossível de se disfarçar, que havia se transformado em doçura com o passar do tempo. O que ele havia visto nela, ela não saberia dizer. Afinal, era apenas uma estudante de 16 anos, tinha notas boas, não saia muito de casa e que nem ao menos se achava bonita.

_Flashback on_

_Liza estava sentada em cima de um muro não muito alto e balançava os pés alegremente enquanto chupava um picolé de chocolate. Ela olhava para o alto, distraída. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestia um moletom e calça jeans, nada que chamasse muita atenção. A expressão de seu rosto mostrava o quanto estava satisfeita naquele momento. _

_O barulho de um motor próximo a fez baixar o rosto e focar os olhos em um motoqueiro. Ela rapidamente o ignorou, não havia visto nada de mais nele e, então, voltou a olhar para cima dando mais uma mordida no picolé. _

_- Oi! - a voz masculina interrompeu seus devaneios e ela abaixou o rosto novamente. Agora o motoqueiro estava sem capacete e ela notou o quanto ele era bonito, mas logo tratou de afastar tal pensamento da mente. _

_- Oi. - disse meio insegura tentando não ficar olhando para aquele rosto bonito._

_- Tudo bem? - perguntou ele sorrindo. Mas o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos, estes tinham um brilho que podia ser tudo menos a suposta alegria contida naquele curvar de lábios. _

_- Tudo. - respondeu, desviando os olhos do olhar profundo dele._

_- Que faz aqui? - perguntou novamente. 'Insistente', pensou a garota e apenas balançou a mão com o picolé, que já começava a derreter._

_- Ah, claro... O doce. Você é muito bonita, sabia?_

_- Obrigada. - sussurrou com tanta vergonha que seu rosto havia adquirido uma cor avermelhada nas bochechas. _

_- Quer dar uma volta?_

_Ela fez que não com a cabeça, ficando ainda mais vermelha._

_- Quer então me dizer seu nome?_

_- Liza. - sussurrou._

_- Você fica ainda mais linda corada, Liza. Eu me chamo Sétimo. Vamos, venha dar uma volta! - insistiu ele._

_- Não gosto de motos. - continuou a sussurrar e se espantou ao notar que ele ainda podia ouvi-la._

_O sorriso dele diminuiu um pouco e Liza pareceu ver um lampejo de irritação passar pelos olhos do loiro._

_- Não quer mesmo? - perguntou novamente recebendo como resposta mais uma negação. - Então agente se vê por ai, Liza! Quando eu não estiver com a moto você não vai ter como recusar. - disse num tom brincalhão._

_Sétimo colocou o capacete e pouco depois Liza o viu dobrar a esquina e desaparecer. Se sentia aliviada e torcia para que ele tivesse desistido._

_Flashback off_

Ela se lembrava que não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele depois daquela tarde. Dias depois ele lhe confessou o mesmo.

Encontraram-se novamente exatamente como ele dissera que seria. Liza estava inconformada, não era ela que sempre conseguia afastar as pessoas com palavras rudes? Por que ele não fazia como os outros? Por que ela queria que ele _não_ fizesse? Por que ela se sentiu tão estranhamente bem quando ele a beijou naquela noite em que aceitou dar uma volta com ele? E que sensação agradável era aquela em meio a dor de ter as presas daquela criatura cravadas na carne de seu pescoço e de ter o sangue sugado?

Nunca havia ficado tão assustada em toda a sua vida.

_Flashback on_

_Acordou em um quarto escuro com um gosto horrível e metálico na boca. Amaldiçoou Sétimo por ter feito aquilo com ela, mesmo que não soubesse o que aquilo fosse. Naquele momento ela o odiou. E odiou a si mesma. As lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos e ela não as impediu de caírem. Caminhou até as cortinas e as abriu deixando a luz do sol inundar o cômodo. Se espantou com a leve ardência que sentiu nos olhos e na pele e logo as fechou novamente com medo de que aquilo piorasse._

_Seus soluços de choro estavam bem audíveis e a garota ruiva deu um pulo quando a porta se abriu em um clique. 'Sua boba! Por que não fugiu? A porta estava aberta!', repreendeu a si mesma._

_- Boa tarde, Liza. - disse Sétimo fechando a porta atrás de si e indo se sentar ao lado dela._

_- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com a voz rouca e notou pela primeira vez que seu estômago queimava. O que era tudo aquilo?_

_- Eu te transformei em vampira, querida._

_- O-o que? - aquilo era brincadeira, não era?_

_- Dei-te de meu sangue e agora você é como eu._

_- Isso é impossível, Sétimo... Vampiros não existem. - e naquele momento ela sentiu que não conseguia ficar com raiva dele, não enquanto olhava nos olhos claros que a miravam com um carinho que ela nunca tinha visto antes._

_Ele deixou os olhos se acenderem e ela arregalou os próprios levantando-se da cama se afastando assustada. _

_- Por favor... Não tenha medo. - disse ele se levantando também e indo até ela na intenção de envolvê-la em um abraço, mas ela se esquivou._

_- Me deixe sozinha, Sétimo. - disse ela rudemente._

_- Está certo. Conversamos mais tarde, então. - disse e saiu logo em seguida. _

_A porta estava trancada dessa vez, notou Liza._

_Flashback off_

É claro que ela o perdoou. E como poderia não fazê-lo? Não havia passado muito tempo quando ela começou a admitir que estava apaixonada pelo vampiro. Ela não saberia dizer como havia acontecido. Não sabia explicar o modo como ele estragou sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo tornou-a perfeita. Ela sentia falta da família, é claro, mas agora vivia o amor que sempre quis viver.

Sétimo passou a procurá-la algumas vezes no meio da noite, provavelmente quando se cansava das duas esposas, mas se retirava antes de amanhecer sentindo frustração. Liza não o deixava prolongar as carícias e beijos que trocavam. É claro que isso mudou também.

A ruiva podia ser calma e doce, mas se enfurecia ao notar o ciúme que sentia de Paola e Aléxia. As duas eram lindas, tão lindas que a faziam se sentir inferior. Sétimo podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, então porque foi querer justo ela, que era tão sem graça? A resposta veio em uma noite qualquer depois de terem feito amor.

_Flashback on_

_- O que viu em mim, Sétimo? - perguntou. Estava de costas para o vampiro, sentia que se olhasse em seus olhos não conseguiria fazer seus questionamentos. - Como foi se interessar justo por mim?_

_- Primeiro: Eu não me interessei, Liz... Eu me apaixonei. - a ruiva sentiu a respiração falhar quando ouviu isso. Ele estava se declarando? Sétimo a abraçou, colando seu corpo nu ao dela - O que eu vi em você eu não sei explicar. Você parecia uma criança quando te vi pela primeira vez, sabia? Com o seu doce, sentada naquele muro, você parecia tão feliz... Inocente... Acho que isso chamou minha atenção. Antes de te conhecer eu diria que garotas como você não são meu tipo. Agora não sei se posso manter minha afirmação._

_- Me ama como ama Paola e Aléxia? - perguntou apertando a mão pálida e fria dele._

_- Amo._

_Aquilo bastou._

_Flashback off_

Liza continuou apoiada no parapeito da janela até que o horizonte se inundou com a luz do Astro-rei. Quando isso aconteceu ela se apressou a fechar as cortinas e foi em direção a cama para mergulhar no sono vampírico na esperança de que quando acordasse Sétimo já tivesse voltado.

---

E realmente voltou. E pelo que soube havia saído para caçar com as outras duas esposas. Liza nem se sentiu no direito de ficar irritada com o fato, afinal não gostava nem um pouquinho de caçar. E era Sétimo que sempre a acompanhava, não o contrário. Não pôde, porém, evitar, então pegou um dos carros e saiu. Se tivesse falta de sorte o bastante, os encontraria.

Podia sentir a sede queimando seu estômago, não caçava já há duas noites. Sétimo havia prometido que caçaria com ela naquela noite. Não podia se dar ao luxo de esperá-lo.

---

A culpa corroía seu coração. Liza sabia que era boa demais para tirar uma vida e não sentir nada. Porque sua Vida Escura tinha que ser tão amaldiçoada? Porque seu pequeno pedaço de paraíso tinha que estar no mesmo lugar que um vampiro sem coração? A ruiva sabia das intenções do vampiro, sabia que ele matava por prazer e havia prometido a si mesma que, por mais que o amasse, jamais o ajudaria a concluir seu objetivo, mas também não o impediria. Era incapaz de encostar em um fio de cabelo dele para machucá-lo.

Acelerou ainda mais o carro. Queria chegar logo à mansão, não agüentava de saudades.

---

Ele não retornou à mansão naquela noite, mas sim na noite seguinte. Aquilo foi o bastante para deixá-la irritada e para ignorá-lo grande parte da noite, principalmente quando Paola e Aléxia estavam por perto, nesses momentos Liza se sentia encher de raiva, mas não raiva de Sétimo. E sim de todo o resto.

Faltavam duas horas para amanhecer. A ruiva estava no quarto, olhando para o céu, sentindo os cheiros e ouvindo os sons da noite. Não havia trancado a porta na esperança de que o vampiro loiro entrasse no quarto e conversasse com ela.

- Está irritada comigo por que eu não apareci, Liz? - a voz dele soou no quarto e Liza se virou para trás repentinamente. Era possível assustar um vampiro?

- Não, Sétimo. Estou irritada porque você apareceu e não deu sinal de vida para mim. Pode parecer bobo para você, mas para mim não é.

- Não queria que me visse naquele estado, Liz... É sério, você não ia gostar. - disse ele olhando seriamente para ela.

- Te vejo naquele estado toda vez que saímos para caçar juntos, Sétimo.

- Você não entende! Aposto que ia ficar com medo de mim.

- Eu nunca teria medo de você, Sétimo. Eu te amo, lembra?

Ele lhe lançou o mais belo sorriso, aquele guardado só para ela e se aproximou beijando-a com a delicadeza.

- Precisa caçar? - perguntou distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço.

- Cacei ontem... - disse suspirando.

- Sozinha? - perguntou espantado e parou os beijos.

- Sim. Pode continuar, por favor? - perguntou esperançosa.

- Calma! - disse rindo. - Finalmente caçou sozinha, então...

- É... Mas é bem melhor caçar com você. - disse ficando impaciente.

Sétimo riu novamente e olhou-a intensamente nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Liza.

A impaciência abandonou seus olhos, sendo substituída por felicidade. Ela sempre se encantava com aquele carinho.

Seus lábios se juntaram novamente e um beijo mais intenso que o ultimo. Sétimo a ergueu e seus rostos ficaram no mesmo nível. Liza entrelaçou a cintura do vampiro com as pernas e ele começou a caminhar na direção da cama.

---

Agora estavam abraçados, os corpos se moldavam exatamente um no outro. Sétimo depositou um beijo no ombro desnudo dela e Liza não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Você é diferente de tudo que eu já vi, Liz... - sussurrou ele.

- Obrigada, Sétimo. - disse ela depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- Pelo que exatamente, querida?

- Por fazer as coisas ruins serem tão boas.

- Espero que não esteja se referindo ao sexo. - brincou ele.

Liza riu deliciada e se virou para ele.

- Claro que não, vampiro bobo. - fez uma pausa e ficou séria - Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Infelizmente eu sei.

- Não se zangue, por favor. - implorou a ruiva.

- Não vou me zangar, Liza. Você não gosta da sua condição e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Claro que pode. Pode continuar fazendo as coisas serem boas desse jeito! - e riu. Sétimo não resistiu àquela risada cristalina e riu junto com ela.

- Tenha certeza de que eu vou. - e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da ruiva.

* * *

aahn.. primeira fic de Sétimo. xD Se passa quando o Tiago vai buscar o Sétimo pra vingar a morte do César. ele ficou meeio OC.. maas, na minha opinião ele seria bem melhor se fosse desse jeito . uhsuahsuhs e como eu não gosto mto da Aléxia e da Paola... Criei uma terceira esposa! uashuahsuahs aí deu nisso. bem.... Diferente. ;DD

espero que vcs gostem. *-*

Beeijos,. =*


End file.
